


Territory Disputes

by Qzil



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Animal Meg, F/M, Marking, Mating, in universe bestiality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 03:38:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3635178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qzil/pseuds/Qzil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>AU where demons are pets with animal-like intelligence. After agreeing to look after his sister’s pet demon when Anna goes away to college, Castiel finds out that he still has a lot to learn about demon behaviors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Territory Disputes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [bendoverandbiteyourgag](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=bendoverandbiteyourgag).



> Follow up to Weekend Getaway, but can be read as a standalone.

Castiel woke to a familiar weight settling on his chest. Groaning, he reached out blindly until he felt Meg’s arm and gently pushed at the demon, trying to knock her off of him. He only opened his eyes when Meg, refusing to budge, sank her teeth into his hand.

Her black eyes stared at him, unblinking, while her lips pulled back in the beginnings of a snarl.

“Breakfast?” he guessed. Meg relaxed at the word and let out a small, pleased purr, nudging her head against his hand. Castiel ran his fingers through her tangled hair for a moment before he gripped the demon around her waist and rolled her onto the mattress. Meg went easily, still purring, and immediately jumped up on her knees to stare at him as he pulled on his robe, shivering as the autumn air rolled in through the open windows. Her tail waved lazily behind her, the barb at the end catching on his bedspread for a moment before she shook it loose.

Sighing, Castiel patted his thigh. “C’mon, girl. Let’s go get some breakfast.”

Meg followed him out of the room, nearly stepping on his heels until she wove around him and raced for the stairs. Castiel sighed again. He’d only had his sister’s pet demon for a month, but already she was causing trouble. The first week had been the hardest as he’d tried to keep his hands off of her, memories of his previous weekend with the demon running through his mind. Meg, however, showed no signs of remembering their time together, and had gone back to tearing his house apart whenever she pleased, biting him whenever he tried to curb her behavior or bathe her, and generally just being a nuisance.

After the second week, when he’d already had to recover two couch cushions and throw away the blanket his previous girlfriend, Daphne, had crocheted for him, Meg had let up on her destruction. Instead, the demon had focused her attention on him, randomly attacking him in the hallway, gnawing at his clothes, and the most oddly frustrating thing, peeing on his shirts and pants.

He had no idea why. When they’d been children, housebreaking the demon had been the first thing Anna had done, and Castiel could never remember her having an accident in the house. Mostly, he chalked it up to anger at being left behind by Anna.

Walking into the kitchen, he saw Meg sitting on top of the table, her legs neatly folded under. Scowling, he shook his head. “Down.”

Meg stared at him.

“I said down, Meg. You know you’re not allowed on the table.”

Meg hissed at him and jerked her head in the direction of the cabinet he kept her food in. Sighing, Castiel went to make her breakfast.

.

“Daphne, I don’t think that’s a good idea,” Castiel said into his phone. Putting down the rest of his sandwich, he leaned against the garage’s back wall.

“Look, I left some stuff there, and I’d like it back,” she told him. “Can’t just come by after work and grab it?”

“I can pack it up and leave it at your apartment,” he offered. “I’m really not comfortable—”

“I’m coming over,” Daphne snapped. “Look, I really need those shoes.”

Castiel groaned. “Your sister’s wedding.”

“Yes, my sister’s wedding, which you were supposed to take me to,” she answered tartly. “I’ll see you around six.”

Castiel snapped his phone shut and lightly hit his head against the wall. Hopefully she didn’t want her blanket back, because he wasn’t sure how he was going to explain to his ex-girlfriend that his pet had practically eaten it and used the scraps to line her nest of blankets in the corner of the living room.

.

“I appreciate this,” Daphne said, shifting nervously from foot to foot.

“Just be careful,” he warned. “You remember my sister’s pet?”

“The demon?”

Castiel nodded. “I’m keeping her while Anna’s away at college, and she’s rather…violent.”

“They all are, I’ve heard. But thanks for the warning.”

Opening the door, Castiel stepped aside and politely held it open for his ex-girlfriend, jumping forward to pull her out of the way when he saw Meg rush toward them. But the demon ignored Daphne, launching herself at him instead, her legs wrapping around his waist as she purred and rubbed their heads together.

“She likes you,” Daphne observed. Hearing her voice, Meg turned and hissed before nosing aside the collar of Castiel’s shirt and sinking her teeth into his neck, her tail lashing in Daphne’s direction. She jumped back, startled, as Castiel yelped in pain and tried to yank the demon off of him.

“Meg! Get down!” Tugging at the small demon, Castiel eventually got her on her feet while Daphne giggled and walked into the house. Seeing Meg bristle at the intrusion, Castiel kept a firm hold on her shoulders while he followed Daphne, trying to get around the demon. But Meg kept pushing him behind her as Daphne navigated her way up the stairs, eventually coming back down with the box full of her things he’d thrown into his closet.

“I’d hug you goodbye, but I don’t think I can get past your Hellspawn,” she said, looking down at Meg. The demon hissed up at her and stood defiantly in front of Castiel, refusing to let Daphne near him.

“I appreciate the sentiment all the same,” he told her. “It was…good to see you again, despite everything.”

“You, too.” Shifting the box, she extended her hand. “Maybe now we can at least nod if we see each other in the Wal Mart, or something. Be polite after…everything.”

Castiel extended his hand. At the same moment Meg hissed and threw herself backward, knocking him to the floor. Then, with a defiant look at Daphne, she sat herself on his chest and began to pee.

Horrified, Castiel squirmed under her, heat rushing through his face as Daphne began to laugh.

“Cas, if I’m remembering right from when my father had a pet demon, this little girl’s marking her territory, and she doesn’t want me anywhere near you.” Seeing his face, she laughed again. “It’s nothing to be embarrassed about. They usually do it when they move to a new place and they’re not settled in yet. It should die down in a couple of weeks.”

But Castiel knew it wouldn’t. Suddenly Meg’s behavior made perfect sense. The days when she was more aggressive toward him, or had peed on his clothes, were the same days that he’d had a lot of contact with other women. Hugs from Dean’s wife, or Sam’s wife, or friends at the supermarket or church.

She wasn’t marking her territory because she was in a new house. She was marking her territory because her _mate_ smelled like another female.

“I’ll let myself out,” Daphne continued. “Good to see you, Cas.”

Meg hissed again and watched Daphne leave, only picking herself up off of his chest once she heard the door slam shut. Sighing, Castiel looked at his soaked shirt and Meg’s dripping yoga pants.

“Let’s get you in the bath.”

Recognizing the word, Meg bolted toward the couch, Castiel catching her just before she could drip on his new cushions.

He almost wished that he had never given in and had sex with her that first weekend when she’d been in heat. It was turning into a much larger mess than he thought it would.

Abandoning any idea of modesty, he stripped and climbed into the tub with her, holding Meg back against his chest as he started the shower. The demon struggled for a moment, nearly slipping from his grip, before she went limp and whined pitifully. Taking the soap from its niche, he washed her first, stopping only when she turned around in his arms and licked her earlier bite mark on his neck.

He could almost mistake her whining and the soothing, gentle licks for an apology.

“Just stop peeing on me,” he ordered, pushing her away. The feeling of her naked body relaxed and willing under his touch brought back the memories of her heat. The first few couplings had been fast and hurried, full of violence as she tore at him and choked him with her thin, whiplike tail. But as the afternoon went on they had become more relaxed and lazy, the demon even cuddling up to him afterward instead of pushing him away before she fell into an exhausted sleep. At one point she had tried to drag him toward the large cushion that served as her bed, but Castiel had simply picked her up and brought her into his instead.

When Anna had dropped her off before she left for college, he had tried hard not to touch her, and with her behavior, it had been easy to keep his hands off of her. But having her back in his arms, whimpering and nuzzling against him, made it much harder to ignore the urge to fuck her again. Only the fact that she wasn’t in heat and he didn’t know how she would react if he tried kept him from turning her around and pushing her up against the wall.

Reaching behind her, Castiel turned off the shower and wrapped his arms around Meg’s waist to pull her from the tub. “C’mon. We gotta get dressed.”

Meg growled against his neck, her arms going behind his back and tightening, crushing him to her body. Rubbing herself against him, she sank her teeth into his flesh and pushed forward until he was pressed against the tile wall, his head bouncing painfully against it.

“Meg, what the Hell are you—”

The demon growled again, raising one of her legs as she tried to climb completely onto him, stopped only by the shower wall. Her teeth sank harder into his flesh, ripping him open, and he clenched his teeth together, trying not to scream. After a moment Meg relaxed and released him. Stepping back, she brushed her soaked hair out of her eyes and frowned before shaking her head to rid it of the excess water.

Castiel stared at her. Moving cautiously, he slowly exited the tub, watching as Meg’s eyes fixed on him. Moving as slow as he did, she stepped out of the tub before throwing herself at him again, this time roughly pushing him from the room.

Confused, Castiel allowed the demon to shove him until they reached his doorway and she once again latched her teeth into his neck. Her tail came up to wrap around his throat when he struggled, and Castiel found himself dragged into the room by the small demon, clawing at his throat as she led him toward the bed.

Shoving him down, Meg crawled into his lap, grinding herself down against him. Castiel gasped and felt his cock hardening at the feeling of her cunt dragging over the sensitive flesh, leaving a wet trail along his skin. Confused, he tried to push Meg off of him. She couldn’t be in heat again already, and since she wasn’t in heat, there was no reason for her to be like this.

Stopping suddenly, Meg hissed, her nostrils flaring, and Castiel understood.

It wasn’t about heat, wasn’t about an instinctive urge to mate and have children.

It was about territory.

She could still smell Daphne in the room, and she was angry, trying to mate with him as a way to coat him in her scent, leaving physical marks on his skin as another signal that he belonged to her.

Giving in, Castiel wrapped his arm around Meg’s waist and rolled them over so the demon was under him. Growling, she wrapped her legs around his waist and flipped them again, her tail coiling around his neck and tightening with inhuman strength, knocking the breath from his lungs. He relaxed under her, accepting, and Meg purred at his submission, allowing her hold on his neck to loosen for a moment before she lifted her hips and sank down onto him.

He put his hands on her waist to steady her, but otherwise let the demon have control, gasping at the feeling of her warm, wet heat clenching around his cock. She was warmer than a human woman, and more violent than any of his other lovers, her nails drawing blood on his chest and her tail tightening and relaxing around his throat in a steady pattern as she rode him, mewling softly in delight.

Her tail became impossibly tight around his neck as she came, the thin, whiplike skin drawling blood as she keened above him, eyes squeezed shut and her head tilted back. After a moment her hold on him relaxed and he gulped in air, following her over the edge, his head buzzing and spots swimming in front of his eyes.

Hovering at the edge of consciousness, he barely felt the demon slide herself off of his softening cock and fall down on the bed beside him. Rearranging his body, she turned him onto his side and wrapped her arms around him, nuzzling at the back of his neck.

Laying limp against the bedspread, he let her cuddle him and wondered if that would always be her reaction when he came home with another woman’s scent on him.

He hoped it would be.


End file.
